


i love myself, in spite of myself

by a_real_archaeopteryx



Category: Holiday - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_real_archaeopteryx/pseuds/a_real_archaeopteryx





	i love myself, in spite of myself

I am loud,  
And messy  
I say things that hurt people,  
And sometimes i don't even feel bad about it  
I stay up all night and sleep all day  
I let my clothes get wrinkly in the dryer, and rarely hang up my nice shirts.   
I don't usually answer my phone,   
And i post way too often on instagram  
I have scars on my thighs,  
I don't ever wear sunscreen,  
And sometimes I'll go 3 days or more without washing my hair  
I pour drinks but don't finish them,  
And i usually eat too much  
I drive recklessly

But i also sing when i drive, and dance  
I bake cookies from scratch,  
And cook dinner for my brother  
I can be soft,  
And warm,  
And giggly,  
And i can just be there, if you need it  
I always cuddle with my dogs and kiss them good morning

I wear shoes that hurt my feet because i love my calves,  
And i wear shirts with open necks because i love my shoulders  
When i wear mascara i wear it thick, because it makes my eyes look like red wine  
I say please and thank you to cashiers  
And i always over-tip  
I remind my mom that she is a goddess  
I listen when you need to talk,  
And speak when you need to be spoken to  
I scratch backs,  
And I'm never the first to let go of a hug  
I reblog selfies

You can't see my hipbones, but my fiancé can feel them when he runs his hands across my stomach and that's magical  
My feet are calloused and tough, but i can walk quietly and don't wake my family up at night

I have so many flaws,  
They most likely outweigh my favorable qualities

But i love myself, in spite of myself


End file.
